Nick Pesto
|othernames = |born = |gender = Male |nationality = American |family = |status = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |affiliations = Kadir "Rais" Suleiman (formerly) Harris Brecken |location = Near the Stuffed Turtle supermarket (Slums) The Tower (after Protect Nick) |appearances = Dying Light |voiceactor = Adam Gifford }} Nick Pesto is a character featured in Dying Light. Biography Events of Dying Light He is an American tourist-now survivor found within slums of Harran. He is found during a random encounter in which he can be found trapped in a van in the car park of the Stuffed Turtle supermarket. While passing through the lot, Kyle Crane may hear someone shouting for help, coming from inside a van belonging to Rais' Gang. Once freed, Nick explains that he is an American who came to Harran as a tourist for the Global Athletic Games, intent on supporting Team USA. He admits that after the outbreak, he joined on with Kadir "Rais" Suleiman and his gang until he had a falling out with his new comrades and he fled the Garrison. He was tracked down and captured, but the van broke down on the way back to Rais and the men escorting him were either mauled or fled. Crane agrees to escort Pesto back to the Tower, First, he leads Kyle to a nearby group of Rais' thugs so that he can retrieve his skull ring, stolen during his capture. He then asks Crane to help him retrieve his passport, which he was unaware he even needed to get back to the United States. Once he has his passport, Nick will agree to an escort back to the Tower. Once safely in the lobby he thanks Kyle and rewards him with a blueprint for the Zappo. He is also the author of Note 27, a collectible found inside the Hotel Atar in Old Town. In the note he describes an encounter with a native woman, explaining she "tried coming on to me, mumbling in that groany gibberish language they have here." While getting away he was bitten, and soon after began feeling strange. Quests * Protect Nick Notable quotes Dialogue Kyle Crane: Nick, you're starting to get on my nerves, you know that? Nick Pesto: Ding-ding! Wish I got a dollar for every time I heard that. Gallery Nick.jpg|Prior to the Enhanced Edition, Nick did not wear a mask or helmet. Notes * He was voiced by Adam Gifford, who also voiced Kaan in Dying Light: The Following. * In the Enhanced Edition of Dying Light, Nick now wears a respirator mask and bicycle helmet, covering his face. * He mentions studying hapkido, a Korean martial art which employs joint locks, grappling, and throwing techniques as well as training in traditional weapons. Pesto thought it was the art of hopping, and was later removed from the class by his sensei for being a danger to those around him. *After finding his ring, he may reference British author J.R.R. Tolkien's 1954 epic high-fantasy series Lord of the Rings by quoting the famous poem; "One ring to rule them all, and one ring to find them." Category:Dying Light characters Category:Minor characters Category:Escort missions